Online services and applications increasingly provide useful tools for a variety of customers ranging from large enterprise entities to small businesses and individuals. With the increasing variety and depth of the services, providing user interaction guidance for interactions with the services and their associated applications may be difficult. Enterprise entities typically have dedicated resources to train users, however small businesses or individuals may lack the resources and knowledge to provide training that is necessary to effectively consume functionality provided by modern services and their associated applications.